vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Complex
Shadow Complex is an action-adventure plaformer developed by Chair Entertainment and Epic Games. The storyline runs parallel to the Orson Scott Card novel, Empire. It was developed for the Xbox Live Arcade on the Xbox 360 and was released in 2009. Plot Jason Flemming and his new girlfriend Claire head to a series of caves, which she brought them to explore. Claire says she had explored them as a child and goes into the cave before him, but when she does not respond to Jason's calls, he follows her. He comes across a massive underground complex manned by numerous soldiers with high-end technology. He manages to follow men dragging Claire through the complex and is able to rescue her from an interrogator, who had given her a dose of a drug that paralyzes that body, but leaves the person awake. However, both have heard discussion among the soldiers about their group, the Progressive Restoration, which appears to be ready to launch attacks across the United States. Jason searches around the complex for something that can take both of them out of the complex. Jason finds an experimental suit, which he is able to only get the jet pack component off of. Jason searches throughout the rest of the complex to find the rest of the suit, when he overhears more discussion among the soldiers talking about San Francisco, California being one of the primary targets. Once Jason recovers the rest of the experimental suit, he escorts Claire out of the base. He then learns that the suit is missing key components; an experimental gun , a grappling hook, speed thrusters and a helmet that when speed is reduced, allows the wearer to become invincible. In the complex's control room, Jason meets Commander Lucius, the leader of the Progressive Restoration, who reveals a long-term goal of inciting a civil war in the United States, allowing their group to take control. Lucius further reveals that they have already assassinated the Vice President of the United States, and are now planning to launch an airship to attack San Francisco. He then proceeds to have the control self-destruct in the hopes of killing Jason in the blast. Once Jason escapes, he heads to the lake, which he had been hearing many rumors about, and learns that inside the lake is an entire armada of the Progressive Restoration and an airship, which is being used for attack against San Francisco. Jason destroys the airship using the Restoration's nuclear missile platforms and corners Lucius before he can escape. Furious of the destruction of his plans, Lucius threatens Jason, declaring that the Progressive Restoration will kill "everyone you've ever known." When Jason prepares to kill him, Lucius is shot in the head by Claire, who has arrived by a helicopter. She reveals to that she is with the National Security Agency and that she was investigating the Restoration. Claire had gotten romantically close to Jason, after identifying him as a person capable of completing the infiltration of the base. When Jason questions why one of their agents couldn't infiltrate the base, he is told that Progressive Restoration had known who all their agents were. Initially appalled by her deception, Jason departs the area with Claire, visibly amused. Gameplay Shadow Complex is presented in a 2.5D fashion; the game is entirely three dimensional, but Jason can only be moved in the second dimension. Enemies, however, can move in all directions, so Jason must aim into the background or foreground to actually shoot the enemies. The main portion of gameplay was inspired by the Metroid series. Jason is moved around in an expansive non-linear world, gaining new abilities and weapons. Using certain abilities unlock areas, although it is quite easier than Metroid titles, as Jason's flashlight tells him exactly what ability needs to be used and can remain on throughout the entire game. While progressing through Shadow Complex, players are rewarded with experience points for completing objectives and defeating enemies. Packs can be collected to expand the amount of times certain abilities can be used. If all packs for an ability are collected, players are rewarded with a special unlimited pack, that allows the abilities to be used without looking for ammo. When players start a new game, they are stripped of all their abilities and weapons, but packs, which can be recollected, do not need to be. Reception Shadow Complex has been met with unanimously positive reviews and has received more than 45 Game of the Year and 30 E3 and Editor's Choice Awards. IGN has given the game a 9.4 out of 10, stating it to be one of the best games of the year, specifically praising its lasting appeal and graphics, though having minor issue with the sometimes "frustrating" aiming. Ars Technica gave it the verdict "Buy," stating that Shadow Complex "may be one of the best games of the season" and that it "is a must-play for those looking for a classic twist on a fresh challenge." Giant Bomb's Jeff Gerstmann has given the game 5 stars out of 5, writing "the quality of Shadow Complex makes it well worth its $15 price tag." The publication later named the game as its Xbox 360 game of the year. X-Play has also given the game a 5 out of 5. GamePro gave the game 4.5 stars out of 5, calling the game proof "that DLC doesn't have to stand for 'disappointingly little content.'" TeamXbox have given the game 9.4 out of 10, mentioning that "... it is great, truly great even. One of the best new games you’re going to play on your Xbox 360 this year, hands down..." Resolution Magazine has awarded the game 94%, the highest score the site awarded in 2009, describing it as "the greatest game in XBLA Live Arcade history."28 Eurogamer awarded the game 9 out of 10, commenting that "its significance might just be unfathomable." The Australian video game talk show Good Game's two reviewers gave the game both a 9/10. Shadow Complex was the top selling Xbox Live Arcade game for the week within its release, and furthermore was one of the top ten played titles for all of Xbox Live. It also broke all sales records for Xbox Live Arcade titles, selling over 200,000 units within the first week of release. It is estimated that the game has sold nearly 490,000 units, based on leaderboard statistics, within a year of its release. At the 2009 Spike Video Game Awards, Shadow Complex was awarded the Best Downloadable Game award. The game has been nominated for the "Action Game of the Year" Interactive Achievement Award from the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences and "Best Downloadable Game" in the Game Developers Choice Awards. Category:Games released on the Xbox 360 Category:Games released in 2009 Category:Games that are rated T